


Exactly My Type

by skeletonwrites



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonwrites/pseuds/skeletonwrites
Summary: Someone asks Rhys what his type is, and boy, does he have an answer.Just a lil one shot from a prompt I saw on @genderfluid-squipemy on tumblr!





	Exactly My Type

The liquid in the cups on the table reverberated with the bass of the music that blared through the speakers. I picked mine up and took a long drink, my eyes wandering around the room. From my place on the couch, I could see just about everything going on in the central part of the frat house, from the couple making out in the corner, to the keg stand going on in the back yard. In the kitchen, a girl was seated on the counter while a boys hands disappeared under her shirt. My eyes rolled.

Somewhere down the hall there was a game of beer pong going on, and throughout the room I was in, people were having drunken conversations with their friends. I had my legs extended on the loveseat I sat on, my back against the armrest. My current read was open in my lap, the page dogeared just in case I dropped it while reaching for my drink. When I placed my cup back on the table, I settled back against the arm rest and buried my nose back in my book. A warm body dropped onto the loveseat, barely missing squishing my feet. I barely glanced up as I dropped my feet into his lap, and felt his hand rest on my ankles in turn.

“You really have been with anybody in two years?” A voice asked my best friend, Rhysand, who now sat at my feet. He shrugged his shoulders.

“Nope.” He truly hadn’t, it was weird. He was absolutely the most beautiful man I’d ever seen in my entire life, and hands down the hottest guy at our school. I’d lived in three different cities, and nobody even held a candle to him. When I’d first met him a little over two years ago, I had accidentally dropped the cup of coffee I’d been about to serve him. The glass had shattered all over the counter, and I’d been so surprised by how attractive he was, that I’d barely managed giving him a new cup without spilling that too. We’d been friends pretty much ever since. Don’t ask me how, I still don’t know.

“Dude, why? You could have literally anyone you wanted,” I felt Rhys shrug again, and my heart sputtered as his thumb began to trace gentle circles over the curve of my ankle. I tried to pretend I was still reading my book, even going as far to dog-ear the bottom of the page and turn it. “We need to fix this. What’s your type?” My eyes crossed with how hard I was staring at the page. I wasn’t even able to process what words I was reading. His circles on my ankle paused, and then started back up after a moment. I didn’t so much as glance at him.

“Long hair,” he sighed, giving in. “Full lips. Pretty eyes. I don’t know,” he threw his hands up as if dismissing the subject. A girl I didn’t recognize plopped down in a chair across from us. A small group of people had shown up, some I knew, some I didn’t. I turned back to my book as someone encouraged him to keep going.

“We can find you a girl – or guy! Keep going, Asteria,” a brown haired girl said. Mor sat on the arm of her chair, twirling a lock of her dark hair around her thin fingers. Rhys let out another heavy sigh. I crossed my ankles in his lap, staring at words I couldn’t process.

“Grey eyes. A grey blue,” my heart sputtered in my chest and my body tensed. “Like a storm when she’s mad. A girl that is fiercely loyal. A girl that is as smart as she is beautiful, and believe me, she’s intensely beautiful. A girl that isn’t afraid to call me out on my bullshit.” At that, I glanced up at him, and his eyes were locked with mine. I couldn’t look anywhere but at Rhys, his thumb tracing circles over my ankle bone. “Artistic. Sarcastic. Talented. The most beautiful girl on this entire cauldron-damned planet.” His eyes finally shifted from mine, and he shrugged at the circle of people around us. My eyes were still glued to him, and I wasn’t sure I was breathing. He was teasing, he had to be. Didn’t he?

My book clattered to the floor, and I removed my feet from his lap. Violet eyes traced up my body, watching my every mood. I couldn’t hear anything else in the room, I couldn’t see anybody but Rhysand. In a quick movement, I was straddling his lap with his face in my hands. He looked…surprised.

“You’re exactly my type, too,” I whispered as I kissed him. 


End file.
